


Domesticity

by sopheria



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko, No.6 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion makes hamburgers and fries, she's pretty tired of soup afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Shion is tired of making soup, but it's a dish that lasts them a long time and it's easy to make. Instead of making soup tonight though so she hunts down some ground meat and makes burgers. She uses two medium potatos to make fries and feels satisfied. The burgers are mostly cow, and probably turkey-can't really be picky now can she. It smells good as it's cooking on their little stove and She can't wait until Nezumi gets home. As she hums to herself, Shion doesn't hear Nezumi come up behind her,and is startled to feel her arms wrap around her from behind. The shock fades and Shion leans back into Nezumi's embrace-she can smell the snow from outside and Nezumi's leather jacket-sharp contrasting smells. 

"Burgers? Where'd you find the meat?" 

"Haha I had to barter pretty hardcore for this meat."

"Well lets not let this go to waste, this looks great." Nezumi is in a really good mood tonight, her arms squeezing around her stomach a little. She rocks a little and they sway together a little, Nezumi humming the last bar of the Shion was singing earlier. Shion blushes a little, but finishes up with the burgers and fries. They eat side by side and Nezumi is full of excitement about her role in a Shakespeare play. Shion can barely follow her, but that's okay-she is here with Shion and this night is just perfect.

They climb into bed together and Nezumi wraps her arms around Shion again, leaning in and kissing Shion's neck, her collarbone. Shion's mind spins-she wants to kiss Nezumi's mouth-like before but not leading to a fight. She finds Nezumi's face with her hands and leans in to kiss her. She tastes of cigarettes, but Shion wants that-she wants the hungry way Nezumi bites at her lips and the way her hands dig into her sides. They slide against each other, kissing hungrily and Shion's hands cup Nezumi's breasts softly-they are so soft and the sound she makes-like a half voiced moan makes Shion want more of that.

They pull each other's clothes off, kissing impatiently and when they are bare Shion wants to touch Nezumi everwhere-kiss her everywhere. Nezumi's hair tickles as she kisses Shion's collarbone again, making a trail of kisses down, down past her stomach and it tickles a little when she kisses Shion's vulva, but she wants that part too. Nezumi parts her legs and Shion's breath hitches in her chest when she licks between her folds, and Shion can't help her moans. Every time Nezumi's tongue passes her clitoris a shiver is sent up her spine, and soon she's tense and shivering waiting for it to just-spill over oh god Nezumi.

"Nezumi." She moans, stroking her hair, kissing Nezumi as she comes back. The smile Nezumi gives her is beautiful and hungry and it sends little aftershocks down her spine.

"Shion,come here" She says, as they shift positions and she smells so good and feels so good in Shion's arms. She takes Shion's nipple into her mouth, touching Nezumi's wet warm pussy with her hands with almost steady strokes. As she kisses her way down she can feel Nezumi's heart fluttering in her thighs. Nezumi moans when Shion licks the folds of Nezumi's pussy-she smells so good, tastes good, slick and rocking against Shion's face. Her hands tangle in Shion's hair and Shion is squirming again in no time. It doesn't take long for Nezumi to come, moaning Shion's name. Shion gives Nezumi a minute to recover and leans down to kiss her.

"Nezumi?" She says and she's afraid that Nezumi's asleep again, her grey eyes closed, her face peaceful.

"Don't say it, just come here." Nezumi says holding her arms out, looking right at Shion-seeing who she is and she doesn't need to say it as she fits perfectly into Nezumi's arms. This is perfect as it is


End file.
